


Perfectly Aligned

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Series: Firsts [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Link, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: Last time, Link only said it once, blush high up on his cheeks, stumbling over the rest of his words. He apologized, mouth working double-time and tears forming in his eyes from embarrassment and adrenaline. Rhett had to assure him more than once that it was okay, had to press soft kisses down his chest, over his cheeks, his forehead, murmur encouragement while he rocked into him gently to let him know that it was okay, that he liked it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series of fics following rhett and link through their sexual relationship. all of it's going to be out of order, and everything can be read as a stand alone fic.

It’s quiet in the house without all the kids, and Rhett feels like maybe his bed feels different without his wife in it. Instead, there’s Link, hunched over a laptop with his finger over his mouth, eyebrows drawn close together while he scrolls through some information they were supposed to go over. Their wives and children are all at the Neals’ house for the weekend, letting the girls get some time together while Rhett and Link do the same.

They’ve got a good thing going, the four of them. Rhett’s a lot happier than he has any right to be, he thinks.

And maybe his life was always supposed to be like this. It certainly feels like it, considering Link has been his home for a lot longer than anything else ever has. Not that he thought, when he was younger, that he would have Link _and_ Jessie. And Christy, really. One big family. The McLaughlin-Neals.

He realizes that this is an odd thing, what they’re doing, and that some people wouldn’t exactly agree with it, but he can’t imagine this being any different. Really, the only thing that’s changed at all is that when he reaches over and touches Link, he doesn’t jerk away or wrinkle his nose or slap at him in discomfort. It’s not hidden under some pretense. They don’t blush or shrug it off.

No, instead, he runs his hand up Link’s thigh with a purpose, and it’s returned with an arched eyebrow and either a nod or a mumbled, “You better not start something you can’t finish, boy.”

And Link touches him back, shaky fingers running through Rhett’s hair while they sleep or teeth digging into his shoulder while they do something else.

The words are new, too. Newer, even, than the touches. They’ve whispered them a thousand times to make up for lost time, make up for years of fear and stupidity holding them back from doing this. Rhett could never say them enough, so he says them tonight. Low and husky like they’ve already been doing something, he says, “I love you, Link.”

He gets a pair of grinning eyes over a slight shoulder, and a quirked eyebrow that teases, _‘What do you want?’_ He smiles back, says it again to make a point.

“Love you, too,” he finally says, and Rhett warms.

“Say it again,” he says, reaching over to close the laptop, much to Link’s obvious chagrin. “Come on, we’ve got years to make up for.”

They sort of fall into place, just like they always have in life, except this time it’s in Rhett’s bed, the two of them only wearing underwear. Link settles into his lap so nicely, hips small and slight in Rhett’s hands when he places them there, thumbing the hipbones that jut out. He wriggles a little cruelly, smile playful when Rhett arches an eyebrow at him. “I love you,” he says, and Rhett leans up to kiss him, falling back onto the bed with a grunt. “Don’t over-exert yourself already.”

Two hands on his chest keep him down, and Rhett chuckles, making a show of trying to lean up for another kiss. “I’m just getting started,” he promises, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows.

Link slaps at him with a laugh. “Doubt you can even get it up, old man.”

“Why don’t you say that thing you said last time and we’ll see?” And Link groans, throws his head back to chuckle a little, and his hips move in a way that has Rhett sucking in a breath. He sits up so they’re pressed chest-to-chest to press his mouth to Link’s throat, noses his way up to his ear, teeth nipping just once. “Say it for me, baby. It’ll get my cock hard in no time.”

“Is that all I am to you?” he asks, laughter dancing between the two of them.

Rhett hums, low and rumbled in his chest, shaking his head. “No,” he says, “no, but I sure did like it, last time.”

“It was a fluke,” Link tells him, pressing their mouths together again, not quite a kiss yet. “A total accident. Not gonna happen again.” He kisses Rhett, smile on his face so he knows he’s just teasing.

“I’ll make you accidentally say it again,” Rhett promises, sealing their mouths together with a groan. His hands rove over the expanse of Link’s back, fingers digging bruises into his favorite spots, just like they’ve been doing since they were kids. It’s all sensory memory at this point, the tips of his fingers digging and searching for hot summer nights in North Carolina, spent watching fireworks side-by-side, sweaty hands skirting over his bare skin when they wrestled in the grass.

 Rhett’s hands know him even better now than they ever did.

“You can’t _make_ me do anything,” Link tells him, wriggling in his lap, and the way his mouth falls open around a silent sound when he gets the angle right gives him away. “But you can ask real nice, and maybe I’ll consider.”

Rhett just chuckles into the warmth of Link’s skin. Tonight, he’s too in his head, too lost in this feeling, reeling in it while he touches Link.

He says, “We were so stupid for so long, man.”

“But not anymore,” Link tells him, and when Rhett kisses him again, he doesn’t feel stupid. “Do you blame us?”

He thinks about it for a beat, and shakes his head again, swooping down to press his mouth to the side of Link’s jaw. “I don’t,” Rhett tells him. “We really missed out on a lot, though.”

Link laughs, and says, wiggling his eyebrows, “We coulda been shacking up in our dorm room.” Hands urge him to lie back again, leaning against the headboard so they’ve got a little more room, a little more leverage.

“Let’s pretend,” he mumbles, watching Link settle in his lap, hand running down his own thigh while he reaches over to the table on Rhett’s side of the bed. 

Link laughs for real this time, squeezes his eyes shut and Rhett smiles while he watches him run a shaky hand through the mess of hair on top of his head, tossing the lube on the bed. “I ain’t gonna _roleplay_ with you, Rhett.”

Rhett scoffs, fake annoyance, and his constant smirk gives him away, probably comes off as a little bit sleazy, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything, really, but the way Link feels right now, on top of him, those hips wriggling around, ass right on his cock. “You keep telling me what you’re _not_ gonna do—what _are_ you gonna do, then?”

“I’ll let you fuck me if you’re nice,” Link tells him, and those words always settle in Rhett’s stomach thickly, hot and intense in a way he still never anticipates. A groan rumbles out of him, and Link continues, “I’ll let you put your cock in my mouth. Somewhere else, too.”

“Where else, baby?” Rhett asks, because he can’t not. For all the _not roleplaying_ Link insisted on, he’s sure good at it.

Rhett’s hands never stop, touching and squeezing and taking in every movement Link makes. It’s not until he’s slipping them below the waistband of his briefs that Link lets out a sigh, says, “I’ll let you put it inside me, but only if you’re nice, Rhett. You have to be nice.”

He’s got a handful of Link’s ass, and that voice twisting around in his gut, those hips still moving, still teasing. His own hips buck up, just once, just to press himself against the cleft of Link’s ass, so he can ask, “Think it’ll fit?”

And he nearly blushes at how filthy Link looks when he bites his bottom lip with a smile and a nod, puts his hands on Rhett’s chest for the leverage he needs to circle his hips, drag the length of his cock along Rhett’s hip. “I think it will,” Link says, still nodding his head, looking down to watch himself. “It’s so big, though. You’ll have to open me up, get me ready.”

Rhett moans deep in the back of his throat, and Link leans down for a second to press their mouths together again, gives Rhett a taste of the chuckle he lets out. His hips still, but only because he’s lifting them up, scrambling to get his briefs off while Rhett holds his face in his hands and kisses him wet and hot, humming when he feels Link’s hands tugging at Rhett’s own briefs.

And he breaks away to watch that, eyeing the way those shaky hands tug at the thin fabric, fingers deft and slender, dancing down the sides of Rhett’s thighs while they slide the briefs further down his legs. Rhett does the rest of the work, kicking them off as gracefully as possible and watching Link settle back on top of him as soon as they’re on the floor.

He’s never been able to stop himself from touching, and his hands slide down Link’s sides, finding those slim hips and digging his thumbs in, knowing the bruises that bloom there will stay for a few days. He’ll be able to press into them again and again, watch the way Link’s face twists for just a second before falling again, slack, into something akin to pleasure while he shudders and sighs.

His thoughts fade when Link rocks his hips down again, dragging the hard length of his cock along Rhett’s, and _gosh_ —that’s always so nice. That first touch, the electric feel of Link’s skin against Rhett’s, so intimate and hot, and Link’s mouth falls open around the sound Rhett forgets to make.

“Yeah, baby,” Rhett says instead, grunts when Link does it again, and his hands travel back to Link’s ass, bruising him there, too. He’ll be covered in Rhett’s marks by the end of the night; he always is, and he’ll get a text from Christy later for it.

Link lets out a grunt when he leans forward to grab the lube from where it landed next to the pillow Rhett’s leaning on. He steals a kiss while he’s there, mouths just barely brushing together. The blush high up on Link’s cheeks travels all the way down to his chest, and Rhett knows his probably matches.

“Want you to do it,” Link tells him, putting the lube on Rhett’s chest, cutting him eyes that Rhett can’t say no to. And then, “Get me nice and wet for your big cock, Daddy.”

Rhett groans thickly, grabbing the lube off his chest. He squeezes out a dollop onto his fingers, rubs the cool liquid around to warm it up a little. The look on Link’s face tells him he knows what he did, how that made Rhett flush all through his body, how that tapped into the filthiest part of his brain and made him want to roll around in this bed with him for hours, see how much filthier they can get.

“Thank you for saying it for me,” Rhett tells him, knowing the praise will get to Link just as badly. “You did a good job, baby.”

Sure enough, Link blushes and scrunches his face up in an almost embarrassed smile. It stays on his face when Rhett pushes in with one of his slick fingers, other hand holding him open to make things a little easier. But he bites his lip again, and Rhett uses his free hand to pull Link down to him, being the one to kiss the ache away.

“Gonna feel so good,” Link breathes, rocking his hips back against Rhett’s fingers. “You always feel so good inside me, Daddy.”

Rhett can’t help the groan that slips out, the thick mumble of, “Oh, fuck, Link.”

He knows what he’s doing, and really, Rhett asked for it. Every time the word falls out of him, it settles low and hot in Rhett’s stomach, flutters around and makes Rhett press into Link just a little harder. He catches the way Link’s breath stutters, the way he drops his head down onto Rhett’s chest to nuzzle into the crook of his neck, his hips still rocking back against Rhett’s hand impatiently.

“More,” he says. “Please,” he adds, as an afterthought.

Rhett obliges, sinking his middle finger inside too, teeth catching on Link’s shoulder just to pull the broken little sound he makes out of him. He swipes over the mark with his tongue in apology, grinning when Link puts his hands on Rhett’s chest and sits up, glaring at him. “I said you had to be nice,” he reminds Rhett.

“I’m being nice,” Rhett promises, crooking his fingers to prove his point. Link bites at his bottom lip again, eyes rolling back for a second when Rhett gets the angle just right. His thighs tense around Rhett’s hips, and he shudders after a second. “See? I’m being very nice.”

Link hums in his chest, opening his eyes again to look at Rhett. He’s stopped moving his hips, letting Rhett take his time, open him up how he wants. Two fingers are still a tight fit, and he likes the way Link flutters open around him, how he relaxes little by little if he goes nice and slow.

“No more biting,” Link says, and Rhett fucks into him just a little harder, curling his fingers to be extra nice. “ _Oh_ ,” he gasps, and Rhett smiles up at him.

“Is that better?” Rhett asks him, his free hand coming to wrap around the base of Link’s cock, watching him fall apart just a little bit more. He loves this, and Link knows he loves this, loves the way Link’s whole body trembles at the feeling. “Hm? Do Daddy’s fingers feel good inside you?”

“Yeah,” Link breathes, and Rhett slips in a third finger, going slow and watching the way Link’s face goes lax. “Fuck, Daddy, I feel so full.”

Rhett chuckles warmly, loving this on a level he doesn’t want to explore. It’s a part of himself he doesn’t question, leaves alone except to play like this. The way Link’s eyes get a little rounder, his red lips parting around noises that are softer than normal, it all gets to him on a visceral level, burrowing down into his gut until he’s rutting against Link, searching for friction or pressure or anything.

Last time, Link only said it once, blush high up on his cheeks, stumbling over the rest of his words. He apologized, mouth working double-time and tears forming in his eyes from embarrassment and adrenaline. Rhett had to assure him more than once that it was okay, had to press soft kisses down his chest, over his cheeks, his forehead, murmur encouragement while he rocked into him gently to let him know that it was _okay_ , that he _liked_ it. They’d talked about it after, hushed and serious, like they always do with things like this. It really had just slipped out, Link said, not even something he ever thought about calling Rhett.

Rhett couldn’t say the same, could only chuckle and slip two fingers back inside him, promise him over and over that he liked it a lot, that he wanted it to happen, if Link did too. He’d fucked him again after, hard and fast, and watching Link fall apart all over again.

Tonight, Link isn’t falling apart. It’s Rhett that’s falling apart, letting Link take control like he does so often, the dynamic they both prefer, if they’re really honest with themselves.

Even when Link’s taking the girth of three of Rhett’s thick fingers, he’s the one in control.

And Link just opens up so sweetly when Rhett presses harder into him with a groan, three fingers buried deep inside him. It’s hard not to lose himself in this.

When Link bends down, presses a wet kiss to Rhett’s mouth, licking inside with a moan he probably thinks Rhett won’t hear, he presses in with a fourth finger, just for a second, just to hear the whine Link lets out. He’s so slick, so wet and hot, body stretching around the girth of Rhett’s fingers with a few deep breaths. Sometimes, Rhett plays dirty, too.

“Oh,” Link breaths when he pulls away, and Rhett catches the moment of almost-panic that flashes across his face. “That’s so much. Rhett, that’s—“

“You can take it for me, baby,” Rhett assures him, moving the hand still wrapped around Link’s cock, squeezing how he likes and running his thumb over the head on the upstroke. “You said I had to open you up.”

“It’s— _Gosh_ ,” Link groans, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back when Rhett’s pinky finally, finally slips inside. “Fuck, Rhett.”

“Look at you,” Rhett groans, and slips his index finger out of Link as carefully as possible. His whole body relaxes as soon as he does, and Rhett watches the muscles in his thighs jump. “You’re so wet and open for Daddy.”

“Fuck me,” Link whines, hips working back against Rhett again. His whole body is trembling, and Rhett can’t say no. He’s never been good at denying Link anything, and he’s certainly not going to start now. “Oh, please. I need it so bad, Rhett.”

He needs it too, his cock lying flat against his belly, twitching weakly every time Link speaks. But he wants to drag this out for a second longer, reaches down to guide his cock to Link’s hole. He teases the blunt head over where Link is slick and loose, could probably get away with slipping inside right now. He murmurs, “Oh, my sweet southern boy. Are you gonna let me put my cock inside you?”

Link whines, high and loud, and tries to rock down onto Rhett’s cock, tries his damndest to get him inside, but Rhett pushes at him so he can’t.

It only takes a second to slick himself up, press at Link’s hips with his clean hand to angle him right. The first press inside has them both groaning, Link’s face falling slack.

“Yeah,” Link breathes, licking his lips and letting his head fall back. Rhett watches the taut line of his body, all his muscles tense while Rhett sinks inside him slowly.

And his hips rock down after only a second, taking Rhett completely by surprise, the way he takes more so quickly, biting down on his already bruised bottom lip while he does. Rhett watches the look on his face, the way his eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open around a sound that gets stuck in the back of his throat, comes out as a stuttered whine. His hands, pressed to Rhett’s chest for comfort and support, press in even harder, fingers digging in, nails biting in a way that makes Rhett groan deep and loud.

He’s not even fully inside yet, and every muscle in his body tenses up, just watching Link take him in, watching him wriggle around and hearing him gasp and hum and keen high in his throat. He feels incredible already, feels himself fighting back the urge to buck up into him.

“Fuck,” Link chokes out, grinding his hips down and gasping loudly when the movement has him fully seated. “So big, Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby,” he moans, hands finding their place on Link’s sharp hips again, squeezing when Link clenches down around him. “Shit, look at you. Taking Daddy’s big cock like that.”

“Feels so good,” he mumbles, grinding down against Rhett again, as if proving a point. “Does it feel good for you?”

“You feel incredible, baby,” Rhett promises, thumbs digging into his hip bones just to hear the hiss he lets out at the pain.

Slowly, Link lifts himself up, enough that just the head of Rhett’s cock is still inside him. When he slides back down, smooth and slow, circling those hips when he’s seated again, he says, “Want it to be good for you.”

God, Rhett doesn’t think he’s ever going to recover from this. The heat in his belly, the way Link’s eyes get glossy, roll in the back of his head as he works those hips some more, it’s all so much.

He says, “You’re always good for me.”

With a smile, Link leans down and slots their mouths together, licking his way into Rhett’s mouth while he grinds his hips down again. With a filthy moan, he sits back up, straightens himself out and puts his hands on Rhett’s thighs instead, balancing himself so he can lift up again, rolling his hips down with a gasp.

“Oh, fuck,” he mewls, looking down at Rhett with dark eyes. It’s so good, and Rhett feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin, feels like he’s drowning in _hot, wet, tight_. “Want you to fuck me hard, Daddy.”

And those words, slightly slurred and tumbling out of him in that sweet, breathy tone of his, rip through Rhett. His fingers dig into Link’s skin even harder, and he uses the leverage he has to fuck into him, deep and hard and pulling a sob from him, making him dig his nails into the meat of Rhett’s thighs.

His thrusts lose rhythm, his thighs burning with the exertion already, but Link meets him halfway with every one, and Rhett watches his cock bounce, watches it slap against his belly and leave a slick trail of precome behind.

His favorite part of all of this is watching Link. Every time they do something, whether it’s handjobs at the office or spreading each other out on a hotel bed, Rhett loves to watch Link get off. The way his body reacts, how his eyes roll back, his mouth falls open, how his thighs and hands shake the whole time—Rhett takes it all in, touches and fucks him harder to watch it all change again. He’s so expressive, just in normal life, and like this, it’s heightened. Especially tonight, with how into his role he is.

His teeth sink into his bottom lip again, and he reaches down to wrap his own hand around the base of his cock, asks Rhett, “Are you gonna come inside me?”

It’s a valid question, because sometimes he likes to pull out, likes to get Link messy and wet, watch his come land on his skin. And sometimes he likes to get Link even wetter inside, likes to fill him up even more. But the way he says it, the way his eyes get a little rounder, a little bigger, and his voice comes out higher than normal, breathy and innocent, gosh—it punches Rhett right in the gut.

He can already feel the heat in his stomach, feel his muscles tensing up. His thighs burn, his fingers ache from where they’re still digging into Link’s skin. And, yeah, he realizes, he’s going to come inside him. He wants to watch Link squirm.

“Yeah,” he says, gruff and thick, and he means to say more, can’t get the words out.

“Yeah?” Link repeats, smiling wide, and he circles his hips, clenches down around Rhett, pulling a sob out of him. “Gonna fill me up? Make me all dirty?”

The words settle low in his belly with the rest of them, like fire in his veins, and his hips buck up a couple more times, erratic and _hard_ , and he pants through them. He’s so close, needing just a little bit more, can feel his whole body tensing up.

“Come on, Daddy,” Link breathes, rocking his hips down, stretching himself out so Rhett can see the line of his body, can watch the way he sucks in a breath, the way his hand works over himself fast and slick. “Want you to come inside me.”

And it’s the barely-there gasp of, “Please, Daddy,” that does him in. His hips stutter up, hands squeezing too tight, knowing he’s hurting Link just a little, and he comes with a shout. His back arches up, body going tight while he moans through the aftershocks, the feeling of Link tight around him, hot and slick and feeling unbelievably good.

He’s never come like this, feeling it roll through him in waves, squeezing his eyes shut so hard he sees white. His own sounds are so loud in his head, he doesn’t hear Link, can just barely make out that he’s speaking again, quick and low, when he checks back in.

He catches, “ _Fuck_ , your big cock filling me up. Feels so fucking good.”

Without thinking, he slaps Link’s hand away, lets him rock down even through the sensitivity, wincing at the feeling. When he gets his hand around him, thumbs over the slit, Link’s whole body jerks forward.

“You did so good, baby,” Rhett tells him, smiling when Link chokes out a sob. Rhett can tell he’s close, can tell it won’t take much. He squeezes a little tighter, jerks him off fast and hard, just how he likes it. The slick sounds of his hand working him over are almost loud enough to cover up the sweet little noises he lets out.

 “You were such a good boy for Daddy,” he murmurs, watching Link’s body go taut.

He comes with a whine, curling forward, cock twitching in Rhett’s hand. When he presses his mouth to Rhett’s, he moans loudly, licking past the seam of Rhett’s lips.

They pull apart after a second, and Rhett eases him off carefully, sensitive and sore, and Link immediately sinks into the bed with a content sigh. Face down, he buries his head in Rhett’s pillow.

“Oh, goodness,” Link chuckles. “I’ll never get used to that feeling.”

He wriggles around a little, and Rhett gets it immediately, rubbing his hand down Link’s back in sympathy. It doesn’t stop him from rolling over, pulling Link to him so his back is pressed to Rhett’s chest. He’s easy to manhandle like this, sated and loose. Rhett gets his fingers through his hair, presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Mm, thank you for that,” he tells Link.

“You’re welcome.” Link’s hand comes out, finds Rhett’s, and laces their fingers together. “You can be my Daddy any time you want.”

Rhett breathes out a laugh, tugs Link’s head back so he can get at his neck. “Oh yeah?” he asks, and drags his lips over his pulse.

He hears Link’s breath catch, and he nods his head. “You just gotta be nice, like I said.”

“I’m always nice, baby,” Rhett promises, sinking his teeth in just a little bit.

Link gasps at the feeling, squirms in Rhett’s hold. “Not true.”

“No?” Rhett asks. “I’ll work on it, then.”

Link laughs sweetly at that. “Thanks, Daddy.”


End file.
